VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 6
Characters * Panthra * Spider-Bat Location * Hill District, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 0431 EST VOX Archive * Spider-Bat: Hmm... this is interesting... This brand of string doesn't match what I found in the garage. Did the killer bring this himself? * Panthra: Do you always talk to yourself? * Spider-Bat: Ah-ha! clatter Who are you? Where'd you come from? Actually, scratch that... What are you? * Panthra: You can call me Panthra... * Spider-Bat: Okay... Uh... I am Spider-Bat. So, are you a panther then or something? * Panthra: Are you spider or bat? silence Names are just words. sniff, quiet footfalls Can I see the string? * Spider-Bat: Uh... No... This is my evidence... And you shouldn't be in here. This is a crime scene. * Panthra: Funny... You don't look like a cop. * Spider-Bat: Okay, point taken... but, uh, official hero rules. I was here first. * Panthra: Actually, I was here the whole time. I've been watching you. Either way, would it not be better for us to work together? * Spider-Bat: You... Uh... You have a point, I guess. Here. * Panthra: sniff I have smelled this before... Well, parts of it. On the last two crime scenes, I found this scent. * Spider-Bat: Yeah? You're investigating the Underworld Killer, too, huh? * Panthra: I am. * Spider-Bat: What was the smell on? * Panthra: A water bottle in the trash of the first house and some fabric fibers in the second. * Spider-Bat: Ah... So, then maybe that's the killer's personal stuff. Maybe something he keeps in a- I don't know... What do you call a serial killer's go-bag? You know, like his killing kit... or whatever. * Panthra: Possible... footfalls * Spider-Bat: Wait! Where are you going?! * Panthra: We are done here. * Spider-Bat: But you have my string! * Panthra: You gave it to me. * Spider-Bat: You said you wanted to work together. * Panthra: Fine... You keep up and we'll work together. footfalls * Spider-Bat: Oh, you got to be kidding me! footsteps: 2 instances, door open, door slammed, door knocked down, body rolling, rapid footsteps, grunt, dog barking, heavy breathing, lawn sprinklers, splash, splash, rapid footsteps, grunt, car honk, tires skidding, brakes grinding, body sliding over car hood Sorry! Hero business! footsteps * Panthra: tree leaves rustling Psst... I'm up here... * Spider-Bat: skidding, heavy breathing What's wrong with you? You could have been killed back there! * Panthra: Unlikely... * Spider-Bat: Wait a minute... I know you! I've read about you from Oracle's briefings. * Panthra: You know Oracle? * Spider-Bat: Yeah... like I said, I'm an official hero. I'm with Dark Justice. * Panthra: Come on then, hero. footfalls, footsteps * Spider-Bat: Where we going? You're, uh, not going to take off on a dead sprint again, are you? If it's far, I got a motorcycle parked around the corner... Hey, any chance you're hungry? I could really use a milkshake... My treat. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 5. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 7. * The Underworld Killer was first mentioned in VOX Box: Dark Times In Blue. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 6 Category:VOX Box Category:Panthra/Appearances Category:Mark Mish/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline